


I Dream Of...

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between the Lads, interspersed with their thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2011  
> Never published anywhere, but will be on Proslib CD

“Cor! I very bloody nearly castrated myself at the pub!”

 _I can only hope this was you happy to see me, can’t I?_

“You shouldn’t wear your jeans so bloody tight, then! And stop your eyes burning holes through that new barmaid’s flimsy blouse!”

 _What the hell is he talking about? There’s a new barmaid at the Red Lion? Didn’t notice…_

“Oi! I’ll let you know my jeans are exactly right for me!”

 _Look who you’re telling this to, Sunshine! Don’t I know it? *sigh*_

“Well, they’re only about four sizes too small, but what could be wrong with that?”

 _God, is he dense or what? It’s not the bloody barmaid who had my knickers in a twist!_

“Get your mind out of the gutter, will you, Bodie?”

 _Out of the gutter, indeed, but not out of your oh so-tight, sinful  jeans, Angelfish!_

“I'll have you know  I have a very refined mind, thank you so very much!”

 _Okay, banter as usual, fine! I can’t very well let him know what the sight of Cowley, getting out of the shower, still wet, half-naked and soooo sexy, did to me, can I? Poor old Bodie, he’d probably blow a gasket if he knew I’m into men – older good-looking men of power, at that! I shouldn’t have let my mind wander to this particular piece of eye-candy when we were at the local…  
_  
“Yep, a refined mind! This from the man who said 'all girls are nice, as long as they’re under fifty, still warm and come across'!”  
 _  
_ _Only I  wasn't  exactly thinking about_ girls _when I said that…_

“Ah, you know me, always the optimist!”

 _And maybe, someday…_

“Yep! I do know you!”

 _But maybe, someday… Ah, useless to dream about this! He’d never come across for one of his agents…_


End file.
